Sonic X and Powerpuff Girls Z:Double Power Crossover
by Ryan Choi
Summary: When the Black Z-Rays hit the Chaos Emeralds, it sends Sonic, his friends, and Eggman to New Townsville. But later, the heroes learn that there was another Black Z-Ray that brings back one of Sonic and his friends' old enemies.
1. The Black Light

_**The Black Light**_

* * *

**Earth: New Townsville**

"New Townsville, a peaceful city until the day of the Z-Rays. The Black Z-Rays flew all over New Townsville, creating many villains such as the Gangreen Gang, Fuzzy Lumpkins, and even Mojo Jojo. Luckily, the White Z-Rays hit three normal girls, turning them into the Powerpuff Girls Z, who protect the city from these villains. But however, no one in New Townsville had any idea that two of the Black Z-Rays would travel across time and space, where one of them would awaken a creature sealed inside a powerful gem. Let's see what happens." the Narrator said.

**Mobius: Angel Island**

Sonic the Hedgehog was visiting his friend, Knuckles on Angel Island.

"Yo, Knuckles! How's it going?" Sonic asked as he came by the shrine of the Master Emerald.

"Eh, the usual." Knuckles replied. "Y'know, guarding the Master Emerald from anyone who would misuse its power."

"Yeah, for example, Eggman." Sonic said.

Then, Tails flew by and said, "Sonic, Eggman's up to no good again! We've gotta stop him!"

"I'm on my way! Sonic speed!" Sonic said as he sped through the jungle and out of sight.

**Mobius: Radical Highway**

Sonic races into a Crabmeat and smash it with a Homing Attack.

"Too easy." Sonic says as he turns to face the destroyed Crabmeat.

"So it's my archnemesis, Sonic." Eggman's voice said.

Sonic looked up to see Eggman. "Eggman! What're you doing here?" Sonic asked. "Did you come to get your butt kicked?"

"Very funny, you pesky porcupine." Eggman said. "I'm just simply taking over this area so I can add it to my Eggman Empire."

"Yeah, that's real funny, considering that your empire doesn't even exist." Sonic said.

"Enough of your insults!" Eggman shouted. "This is the big battle between you and me!"

"Yeah right, Egghead." Sonic said. "It's just gonna be the same thing, I break your toys, and you're sent home, whining."

"Silence! Now behold, the Eggsterminator 2.0!" Eggman says as he snaps his fingers, and a giant robot comes out of nowhere.

"Big deal, it's just another robot that I trashed, you just added 2.0 to the name to make it sound more advanced, I'll trash that thing a second time, and maybe you can bring it back as 3.0." Sonic taunted.

"Oh, let's test that theory, shall we?" Eggman said as he entered the cockpit.

Eggman attempted to punch Sonic, who quickly dodged it, and used Homing Attack on the cockpit.

"Oh yeah? Try busting through this!" Eggman said as he pushed a button, activating a force field.

"Don't push your luck! Eggbrains!" Sonic replied.

Sonic used Spin Dash on the robot, but the force field protected the robot.

Sonic got up, but got sent flying by a punch.

"Ha!" Eggman shouted triumphantly. "I told you you couldn't bust through this shield!"

"Yeah, just wait!" Sonic said as he crouched down, and waited.

Blue orbs surrounded him, and he stood up, ready for a Light Speed Attack.

"Do you really think that that'll work?" Eggman asked.

Sonic unleashed a Light Speed Attack, but that didn't work either.

"Hahahaha!" Eggman laughed. "Can't beat me now!"

Sonic got up. "Man," Sonic thought. "Eggman's robot is a lot tougher. There's only one thing left to do."

Sonic got out all 7 Chaos Emeralds and prepared to transform, when Eggman spotted something.

"Hey! What's that black light!?" Eggman asked.

"Yeah right, I'm not falling for that." Sonic said.

"No really! Look!" Eggman argued, and Sonic turned around to see what Eggman was talking about.

"What the?!" Sonic shouts as a Black Z-Ray came out of nowhere and hit the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to give off a dark aura.

"What was that!?" Sonic asked.

The Chaos Emeralds suddenly turned black and began spinning, and all of a sudden, a dark flash appeared.

"What's happening!?" Eggman asked.

"I don't know!" Sonic replied. "But I know it's not good!"

The black light engulfed the whole planet, and finally disappeared, when the black light cleared, Sonic and Eggman were gone.

* * *

_**A Black Z-Ray comes out of nowhere and hits the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to turn black and give off a dark aura. The black Chaos Emeralds cause a reaction that makes Sonic and Eggman disappear. What happened to them? To be continued...**_


	2. The Meeting

_**The Meeting**_

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

On the monitor, it shows Mojo Jojo wrecking the city with a Mojo Robo.

"Professor! It's Mojo again, he's wrecking the city!" Ken shouted.

"Poochi! Do your thing!" Professor Utonium shouted.

"Powerpuffs! We need you!" Poochi shouted.

**New Townsville: Junior High**

In Ms. Keane's class, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup's belts flash and they shoot a look at each other.

"Ms. Keane!" Blossom said as she raised her hand.

"Yes, what is it?" Ms. Keane asked as she turned around.

"I have a comic book sickness." Blossom said. "I have fashion disorder." Bubbles said. "I have athlete-itis." Buttercup said.

"You poor girls and your infections! I give up, go see what the nurse has to say." Ms. Keane said.

"Okay!" The girls replied, and instead of the nurse, they run for the rooftop.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Buttercup!" The girls shouted as they started their transformation.

Once their transformation was completed, they posed and shouted, "Powerpuff Girls Z!"

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Sonic the Hedgehog was lying on the ground.

"Ugh, what happened?" Sonic asked as he got up. "And, where am I?"

Sonic got up and took a look around, when he spotted the Powerpuff Girls Z fly by, on their way to Mojo's location.

"Whoa, they're fast. But not fast enough." Sonic said as he quickly ran after the girls.

"Mojo really needs to find a new hobby." Buttercup said.

Suddenly, Sonic raced by them, redirecting their attention to him.

"What was that!?" Buttercup asked.

"It just looked like a blue blur." Blossom responded.

"Well, whatever it was, it's very fast!" Bubbles said.

"Come on, we can worry about that later, right now, we have to stop Mojo." Blossom said.

The girls arrive at Mojo's location where he is stealing ice creams.

"Listen, Mojo, you just can't go around stealing people's ice creams! They don't belong to you!" Bubbles shouted.

"So what? Do you think I would listen to smelly girls like you?" Mojo asked as he devoured some more ice creams.

"That's enough! Here comes..." Blossom is about to attack when Sonic race by them again, and come to a stop in front of Mojo's robot.

"Sorry, monkey guy, but those girls are right." Sonic said. "You can't just steal other's ice cream."

"And just who are you supposed to be?" Mojo asked.

"I'm Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic replied.

"So he's that blue blur we saw earlier." Bubbles said.

"If you are going to get in my way, then I'm gonna have to beat you!" Mojo shouted.

"Go ahead and try!" Sonic said.

Mojo's robot attempts to punch Sonic, but he Quick Steps out of the way.

"Whoa, he's good." Buttercup said.

"Is that it? You're even easier to dodge than Eggman!" Sonic taunted.

"Take these! Mini Mojos!" Mojo says as he sends out many hover droids.

"Bring it." Sonic said, and then he Homing Attacks the hover droids. "Now, it's your turn."

Sonic used Spin Dash and tore right through the robot, and many flashes of light came out of the robot, before it finally exploded.

"I won't forget this!" Mojo shouts as he's sent flying.

"Hey, who are you?" Blossom asked Sonic.

"My name is Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog." Sonic replied.

"I'm Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup." Blossom introduced herself and her friends.

"And we're... The Powerpuff Girls Z!" They shouted as they did their pose.

"Also, I think we might wanna have the Professor examine you, you know, just in case something's wrong." Bubbles said.

"Well, I feel fine, but okay, if it helps me get back to Mobius." Sonic said.

"What do you mean by Mobius?" Buttercup asked.

"It's the planet that I came from, but I'll explain the rest later." Sonic said.

"Okay, then follow us." Blossom said, and the girls flew off to the lab, with Sonic following them.

* * *

_**Sonic is sent to New Townsville, where he defeats Mojo's robot and send him flying. He agrees to follow them to the lab, just in case they can help him return to Mobius. To be continued...**_


	3. At the Lab

**_At the Lab_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science lab**

The girls and Sonic enter the lab, to see Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi gathered around a table.

"Hey, Professor, you'll never believe what happened." Blossom said.

"If you're talking about a strange gem that's giving off a strong energy reading, then we'll believe it." Poochi said.

"A strange gem?" Bubbles asked.

Professor, Ken, and Poochi reveal the gem, which is actually the Cyan Chaos Emerald.

"Ahh! A Chaos Emerald!" Sonic shouted.

"Wait, you know what this is, and you can talk?" Ken asked, surprised to see Sonic.

"And this is the part where I'm supposed to give you an explanation." Sonic said, and he gave an explanation of what the Chaos Emeralds are. "But then, when I was fighting with my nemesis, Eggman, this weird black light came out of nowhere and hit the Chaos Emeralds, causing them to temporarily turn black. Then, they caused a Chaos Control that sent me here."

"It must have been Black Z-Rays." Ken said.

"Explain, please." Sonic asked, and Ken explains to him about Z-Rays.

"Hmm, interesting." Sonic said, and then, a beeping is heard, and Sonic pulls up his glove to reveal a watch beeping. "Ah, and it seems like I'm not the only one here."

Sonic runs outside to see the Hyper Tornado flying in the sky and says. "Just as I thought, the Hyper Tornado."

Tails spot Sonic on the ground and lands the Hyper Tornado, and once the plane's on the ground, Tails hop out to greet Sonic.

"Hey, Tails, how's it going?" Sonic asked.

"Good, did you find any clue to what happened?" Tails asked.

"Sure did, and I met some people that might be able to help." Sonic says as he leads Tails inside the lab.

"Hey, Sonic, who's your fox friend?" Bubbles asked as Sonic and Tails come in to the room.

"My name's Miles Prower, but everyone call me Tails." Tails replied.

"Yeah, I can see why." Buttercup said.

"So, Sonic told me you know about what happened." Tails said, and he's given an explanation of what happened.

"Oh, I see, then if one Chaos Emerald is back to normal, then the other Emeralds must be too, and we have to find them." Tails said.

"But how?" Professor Utonium asked. "They could be anywhere, as far as we know."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention, Chaos Emeralds can track other Emeralds, and since we have one, that shouldn't be too hard." Sonic said.

"Maybe we can build a device that can track the energy given off by Chaos Emeralds." Ken suggested.

"Uh, we really have to get back to class, so after school, we should have plenty of time to go looking for the Chaos Emeralds." Blossom said, and the Powerpuff Girls Z flew back to school.

"Yeah, looks like they're in a hurry, and until they come back, I'm going for a run." Sonic says as he took off.

"Wow, he's fast." Poochi commented.

* * *

**_The Powerpuffs take Sonic to the lab, where they find the Cyan Chaos Emerald, which is revealed to have been turned back to its original color. Sonic explains his side of the story and also given an explanation about Z-Rays. Later, Tails come by in the Hyper Tornado and the heroes resolve to retrieve all 7 Chaos Emeralds. To be continued..._**


	4. Another Meeting

**_Another Meeting_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot were lying face down on the sidewalk.

"Ugh, what was that about?" Eggman asked as he got up, followed by Orbot and Cubot.

"I wonder what that black light was." Orbot said.

"Who cares about that!" Eggman said. "Where are we?"

"I think this is a city." Cubot replied.

"I know that, you Dunce-bot!" Eggman shouted. "I meant where is this place!"

Then, the three hear a beeping.

"Look, Dr. Eggman, the Chaos Emerald seeker is reacting to something." Orbot said.

"Ah, so it detected a Chaos Emerald, eh?" Eggman said. "And it's nearby, follow me, boys."

**New Townsville: Mojo's lair**

In Mojo's house, Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys have gathered for a game of Go Fish.

"Go fish." Ace said, and Mojo draws a card.

And then, the door opens to reveal Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot.

"So this must be where the Chaos Emerald is, I hope it won't be much trouble." Eggman said as he entered.

"Hey! Who are you to break into Mojo Jojo's house!?" Mojo asked.

"I am the great Dr. Eggman, and these are my lackeys, Orbot and Cubot." Eggman replied.

"I am Mojo Jojo! And the would-be ruler of the world if the Powerpuff Girls Z didn't get in my way." Mojo introduced himself.

"Yeah, nemesis problem, I got one of those, and anyway, I'm just gonna take the Chaos Emerald and be on my way." Eggman said, then he noticed the Yellow Chaos Emerald. "Aha! A Chaos Emerald! I gotta ask, how did you find this?"

"Well, it happened like this..." Mojo said.

**(Flashback)**

Mojo lands in the park after he was sent flying.

"Grrr... Who was that Sonic the Hedgehog guy?" Mojo angrily asked. "Next time, I shall have my revenge against him!"

Then, the Yellow Chaos Emerald falls out of the sky and bonks him on the head.

"Ow! What was that!?" Mojo asked, and then, he notice the Chaos Emerald. "Hmm, I wonder what this is. Oh well, finders keepers!"

**(End of flashback)**

"Wait, so you actually fought Sonic?" Eggman asked.

"You know him?" Mojo asked.

"Sonic is Dr. Eggman's nemesis." Orbot replied.

"So, what's so special about them Chaos Emeralds?" Fuzzy asked, and Eggman gives an explanation what the Chaos Emeralds are.

"And this gives me an idea for a partnership, whaddaya say?" Eggman asked.

"Yes! We will work together to collect the Chaos Emeralds and defeat our enemies!" Mojo said in agreement, and the other villains agreed.

* * *

**_Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot arrive in New Townsville and meet up with the villains of New Townsville. After Mojo reveals to Eggman about how he met Sonic and found the Yellow Chaos Emerald, the villains decide to collect the Chaos Emeralds to defeat their enemies. To be continued..._**


	5. The Search (Part 1)

_**The Search for the Chaos Emeralds (Part 1)**_

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

While the girls went back to school, and Sonic was on his run, Tails decided to spend time by helping Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi with experiments.

Sonic came back from his run, just as Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup entered the lab in their normal clothes.

"We're back!" Blossom said.

"Hi, Professor, Ken, Poochi, Sonic, and Tails." Bubbles said.

"Yo! What's up!?" Buttercup said.

Sonic notice the girls wearing different clothes and says, "Uh, I remember you guys wearing different clothes."

"Uh, yeah, that's because we de-transformed, you see, those other clothes are actually our Powerpuff uniforms, and these are our casual clothes." Blossom said.

"So are we ready to go find the Chaos Emeralds?" Sonic asked.

"Yup, we tapped into the Chaos Emerald, and now we have a Chaos Emerald tracker." Ken replied.

"Alright, then, let's get searching!" Sonic said as he dashed out of the lab.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

On the ground, Sonic is speeding through the streets, while Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi are in the van.

In the air, the Powerpuff Girls Z fly throughout the skies, while Tails is in the Hyper Tornado.

Later, as they regroup on the streets, then, Knuckles the Echidna and Amy Rose comes by.

"Hey Sonic, who are those people?" Knuckles asked, and Sonic briefs him and Amy on what happened.

"So the Chaos Emeralds were hit by the same black light that hit the Master Emerald!?" Knuckles asked.

"So this Master Emerald was hit by a Black Z-Ray, too?" Ken asked.

"Wait, how do you know what the black light was?" Knuckles asked and Ken explains about Black Z-Rays.

"Hmm, I see, the Master Emerald is fine, but I can't help but get the feeling something's wrong." Knuckles said.

"Anyways, we're looking for the Chaos Emeralds, we already have one, what about you?" Sonic asked as he revealed the Chaos Emerald.

"We found one too." Amy said as she revealed the White Chaos Emerald.

"Ah, sweet!" Sonic said.

"Hey, maybe if we had more Chaos Emeralds, we can amplify the range of the tracker, and make it easier to track down the other Emeralds." Professor Utonium said.

Professor Utonium takes the Chaos Emeralds and get into the van, and comes out with the tracker and the Chaos Emeralds.

"There, now the search range has tremendously increased." Professor Utonium said, as the tracker starts beeping. "And we already found one."

"It's coming from the forest, let's go!" Poochi said.

The PPGZ take off into the air, Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochi, Knuckles, and Amy get into the van, Tails and Sonic get on the Hyper Tornado, and the heroes start heading to the forest.

* * *

_**The heroes meet up with Knuckles and Amy, who are revealed to have the White Chaos Emerald. Professor Utonium use the Chaos Emeralds they currently have to increase the range of the Chaos Emerald tracker, and they discover one in the mountains. To be continued...**_


	6. The Search (Part 2)

**_The Search for the Chaos Emeralds (Part 2)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: The forest**

Tails in the Hyper Tornado and the Powerpuffs searched from the above, while the others rode in the van.

Suddenly, Tails picked up robot activities in the area. "Hey, you guys! Be careful, the sensor's picking up robot activity in the forest!" Tails warned through an earpiece.

"It must be Mojo!" Bubbles said.

"Nah, I don't think so, they all have Eggman symbols, which means they're Eggman's." Sonic said from the van.

"Meanwhile, let's get on solid ground." Tails said as he landed the Hyper Tornado.

Professor Utonium parked his van and everyone got out to meet up with the others.

"It won't be easy getting that Emerald with all the robots lying around." Ken said.

"Then we better hurry." Sonic said.

Amy pulled out her Piko-Piko Hammer, while Knuckles got into fighting stance.

"I'll get some altitude." Tails said as he spun his tails and flew into the air. "We're gonna have to get in deeper into the forest if we wanna find something."

"Hey, a hammer is a nice choice of weapon." Buttercup said to Amy.

"Thanks, do you have one too?" Amy asked.

"Sure do." Buttercup said as she showed off her own hammer.

Suddenly, Tails's radar started beeping. "Hey, we found something. Follow me!"

Tails flew in the direction of the signal and the others followed him, beeping got louder as they got closer to the Chaos Emerald.

Finally, they came to a clearing, where the Blue Chaos Emerald was imbedded into a huge rock.

Then, at least dozen robots came, and they started to pull the Emerald out of the rock, one of them had Cream and Cheese as its prisoners.

"We need that Emerald and save Cream and Cheese." Sonic said. "Attack on three."

"One– two– three!" Sonic, Knuckles, Amy, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and Tails jumped out and charged for the robots.

Sonic Homing Attacked a robot, Blossom destroyed some robots with her yo-yo, Bubbles trapped some in bubbles, Buttercup and Amy crushed more robots with their hammers, Knuckles punched right through a robot, and Tails whacked the remaining robots with his tails.

"Thank you for saving us, I'm Cream and this is my chao friend, Cheese." Cream said as Blossom freed her and Cheese.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said.

"You're welcome." Buttercup said.

"Yeah, but we better leave before reinforcements arrive." Poochi said.

"I'll get the Emerald." Bubbles said as she pulled the Chaos Emerald from the rock.

"Great, now let's go!" Sonic said and they all left the area.

Somewhere else, the heroes observed the Chaos Emerald.

"Man, that was easy." Blossom said.

"Yeah, I know," Sonic said. "3 down and 4 left to go."

"Hold on, I'm sensing something weird about that puddle." Poochi said, and everyone noticed a large puddle.

"The puddle?" Buttercup asked, and as she was about to cross it, the water lifted into the air.

"What the?" Buttercup asked as the water rose higher and started to form into a monster.

The monster was 10 ft tall, had two upper arms with three claw-like fingers, and two lower arms with 5 normal-looking fingers, it had green eyes with no pupils, and inside its head was something that resembled a brain.

Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochi, and the Powerpuffs had no idea what this creature was, but Sonic and his friends knew what the monster was, and Sonic said its name. "Chaos."

* * *

**_The heroes arrive at the forest and find the Blue Chaos Emerald, and rescue Cream and Cheese along the way. But as they make their leave, they encounter an old foe, Chaos, who has become even more menacing somehow, even in normal form. To be continued..._**


	7. Return of Chaos (Part 1)

**_Return of Chaos (Part 1)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Forest**

Chaos looked down and turned his attention to the heroes.

"Impossible! We calmed down Chaos and he returned to the Master Emerald!" Sonic shouted.

"Wait, what if the Black Z-Ray that hit the Master Emerald is responsible for this?" Knuckles suggested.

"That makes sense, but why is Chaos bigger?" Sonic said.

"The Black Z-Ray must've mutated it into that form." Ken said.

Then, unexpectedly, Chaos reached out and grabbed Blossom with his upper left arm.

"Help me!" Blossom shouted in Chaos's grasp.

"I'm coming!" Buttercup said as she tried to help Blossom, but instead, Chaos grabbed her too.

"He's too strong! I can't break free!" Buttercup said.

"I'll help!" Sonic jumped and tried to Homing Attack on Chaos, but Chaos grabbed Sonic with his lower arms and held him tightly. "Or not." Sonic said.

Then, the hands changed shape to hold Blossom, Buttercup, and Sonic better.

"Come on, we gotta save them!" Amy said as she raised her hammer and swung it at Chaos's legs, but Chaos let the attack go right through him.

Professor Utonium fires the Chemical Z ray gun at Chaos, but it doesn't work. "Oh no, I can't undo the transformation!" Professor Utonium said.

Tails attacked with his tails, Knuckles continuously punched, and Cream threw Cheese at Chaos, but none of those attacks harmed Chaos.

Bubbles didn't fight back, instead, she stared at Chaos, and realized he was after the Chaos Emerald she held.

Chaos approached Bubbles, and she started to back up, not sure if she can fight Chaos.

Then, the Blue Chaos Emerald started glowing and granted some of its power to Bubbles, her body was surrounded by a mix of white and blue light as the Chaos Emerald enhanced her powers.

Everyone, except Chaos was amazed by this, and Chaos continued pursuing Bubbles.

Bubbles attacked Chaos with a Sonic Scream, which blew up Chaos's arms into droplets, freeing, Sonic, Blossom, and Buttercup.

The droplets regrouped and recreated Chaos's arms.

"Bubble Screamer!" Bubbles blew bubbles at Chaos and actually hit his body, thanks to the power granted by the Chaos Emerald.

Chaos attempted to strike Bubbles with his upper arms, but Bubbles dodged and screamed into her bubbles and sent them at Chaos.

As the bubbles struck Chaos, they released blue lights that blew up Chaos and scattering his droplets everywhere.

As Chaos was defeated, Bubbles no longer felt the Chaos Emerald's power, and everyone gathered around her in amazement.

"That was awesome!" Blossom said.

"You destroyed Chaos to pieces." Buttercup said.

"How'd you borrow power from the Chaos Emerald?" Sonic asked.

"I don't know, the Emerald just started glowing, and it powered me up." Bubbles replied.

"Well, you sure showed him a thing or two." Ken said. "Let's get the Emerald back to the lab."

But then, Chaos reformed himself and snuck up on Bubbles.

Bubbles could only scream before Chaos blocked her mouth to shut her up.

"Bubbles!" Blossom and Buttercup shouted, they attempted to free Bubbles, but they couldn't penetrate Chaos's body, as he left Bubbles trapped inside him.

* * *

**_Chaos, who have been mutated by Black Z-Rays, attacks the heroes to take the Chaos Emerald. He capture Buttercup, Sonic, and Blossom, but Bubbles save them when the Chaos Emerald make her more powerful. She defeats Chaos, but he comes back and traps Bubbles inside him, when the Emerald stops granting her powers. To be continued..._**


	8. Return of Chaos (Part 2)

**_Return of Chaos (Part 2)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Forest**

Bubbles tried to break free, but then, Chaos released Bubbles without warning.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" Blossom asked.

"I'm okay." Bubbles replied.

"What about the Chaos Emerald?" Knuckles asked, and Bubbles looked at her hand to see the Chaos Emerald gone. "Oh no! It stole the Chaos Emerald!" she shouted.

Chaos has now absorbed the Blue Chaos Emerald into its body, forming a metallic skeleton of some sort on its upper left arm, with the Emerald installed in its hand, becoming Chaos 1.

"Give that back!" Buttercup shouted as she attempted to attack Chaos 1, but it knocked her back with a slap, before teleporting away.

"It teleported." Sonic said. "We have to find it, spread out."

Everyone split in different directions as they looked for Chaos 1.

Sonic was speeding by, when he noticed the villains in the distance, and hid to spy on them.

"I cannot believe we don't have the Emerald." Mojo said.

"Well, next time we'll bring more robots, so they won't be able to stop us." Eggman said.

Then, Sonic noticed from a distance, that Chaos 1 was also spying on the villains.

Chaos 1 shot a look at the villains before it released the Chaos Emerald and threw it to them, landing right next to Ivy.

"Huh?" Ivy said as she picked up the Emerald.

"Now how'd that get here?" Fuzzy asked.

"Who cares?" Eggman said. "It's ours."

"Now we have two!" Mojo said as he held up his Emerald.

"So that monkey has one too, I better stop them." Sonic said as he tried to run, but Chaos, now returned to its basic form, was holding him in place.

Sonic tried to yell for help, but Chaos covered his mouth, and as the villains left, Chaos released Sonic and fled.

Then, the Powerpuffs, Ken, Poochi, Professor Utonium, Amy, Tails, Knuckles, Cream, and Cheese arrived on the scene.

"Did you get the Emerald?" Knuckles asked.

"No, Chaos gave it to Eggman and some others, one was a big, green monkey, another was a pink, fuzzy creature, five of them looked human, but with green skins, and three big amoebas wearing hats.

"They're Mojo Jojo, Fuzzy Lumpkins, the Gangreen Gang, and the Amoeba Boys." Poochi said.

"Wait, Chaos gave the Emerald to Eggman?" Tails asked.

"Anyway, they also have another Emerald, we're still two, and now they have two as well, that leaves only three more left to find." Sonic said.

"Yes, and let's hope we can get at least one more out of the remaining three." Professor Utonium said. "For now, let's get back to the lab."

* * *

**_Just as the heroes thought the victory was theirs, Chaos returns and steals the Chaos Emerald and flees. Just as Sonic finds it, it already decided to give the Chaos Emerald to the villains. To be continued..._**


	9. Enter Shadow (Part 1)

**_Enter Shadow (Part 1)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science lab**

The heroes return to the lab, and the Powerpuffs de-transform.

"Well, we got our butts handed to us." Sonic said.

"Hopefully, it will go better tomorrow." Poochi said.

"Good thing tomorrow's saturday, that means we can start searching for the Emeralds early, since we don't have to go to school." Buttercup said.

"You guys can stay here at the lab for the night, tomorrow, we resume search." Ken said to Sonic and his friends.

"Well, see ya tomorrow." Blossom said as she, Bubbles, and Buttercup left the lab.

**(The next day)**

Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup are already hanging out at the lab as Professor Utonium, and Ken attempt to track down more Chaos Emeralds.

"We'll have to use the Emeralds to increase the range of the tracker, if only we got that Blue Emerald, it would be much easier, but, at least we have two." Ken said.

"This time, we better make sure we don't run into Chaos again." Sonic said.

Then, there's a knock on the front door. "I wonder who that could be." Professor Utonium said.

"I'll get it." Bubbles said as she ran to the door.

Bubbles open the front door, but she's surprised to see no one there. "That's strange." Bubbles said, but then she found a note on the steps.

"Listen well, to whoever reads this. I know about Chaos and that you're collecting the Chaos Emeralds to keep them from him. Me and my friend can help you, come alone to the abandoned warehouse, I can't take chances that Chaos is spying on me, and leave the Chaos Emeralds behind, we don't want him getting anymore." the letter said.

Bubbles was confused about the letter, but she decided to investigate anyways.

**New Townsville: Abandoned warehouse**

Bubbles arrived at the abandoned warehouse and started looking around.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" Bubbles asked. "I'm looking for someone who wrote this letter."

"I'm over here." A voice said, and the owner of the voice revealed himself to be none other than Shadow the Hedgehog.

"Who are you?" Bubbles asked.

"I'm Shadow, Shadow the Hedgehog." Shadow replied.

"So she's one of these Powerpuff Girls that pretty much everyone here talks about?" A female voice asked, and it's revealed to be from Rouge.

"I'm Rouge the Bat." Rouge said as she revealed herself.

"Why did you call me here?" Bubbles asked.

"Because I need to give Sonic these." Shadow said as he revealed the Red and Green Chaos Emeralds.

"Wow, two more Chaos Emeralds." Bubbles said.

"I need you to take me to Sonic so I can..." Shadow said, but gets interrupted when something causes a rumble in the factory. "No, don't tell me..."

A puddle of water flows into the room and reshapes into Chaos, who now have the Yellow and Blue Chaos Emeralds merged into himself, have become Chaos 2, with metallic skeletons on his upper arms.

"It's Chaos!" Rouge shouted.

"But I thought he gave the Blue Emerald to Eggman." Bubbles said.

"That doesn't matter, we have to fight." Shadow replied.

"Right." Bubbles said and she transformed.

Chaos 2 attacked the three with a burst of water, which send them to the wall.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow attacked, but Chaos 2 forms a shield to block it.

"Bubble Blaster!" Bubbles bombard Chaos 2 with bubbles, but Chaos 2 pops them all.

"Let me take a kick at him." Rouge said as she tried to attack Chaos with a kick, but Chaos 2 lets it pass through him. "Well, that didn't work."

Chaos 2 whacked Rouge with his lower left arm, and sent a wave of water at Shadow and Bubbles to send them to the wall again.

* * *

**_The heroes return to the lab after they failed to get the Blue Chaos Emerald. The next day, Bubbles discover a note from Shadow, and goes to the warehouse to meet him and Rouge. But unfortunately, Chaos, as Chaos 2, shows up uninvited. The three attempt to fight him, but he overpower them. To be continued..._**


	10. Enter Shadow (Part 2)

**_Enter Shadow (Part 2)_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science lab**

Everyone were minding their own businesses when, an alarm rang.

Ken pressed a button, and a screen revealed Shadow, Rouge, and Bubbles fighting Chaos 2.

"It's Bubbles! She's fighting Chaos with a black hedgehog and a bat." Poochi said.

"That's Shadow and Rouge." Sonic said. "Come on! Let's go help them!"

Everyone rushed out of the lab, and to the warehouse.

**New Townsville: Abandoned warehouse**

Chaos 2 continued to pummel Shadow, Rouge, and Bubbles.

"He's strong. I can't let him have these Emeralds, I'll have to tap into the Emeralds' power." Shadow said, and a red and green glow surrounded him.

Shadow then rushed at Chaos 2 and attacked him with Chaos Spear, knocking him back a few feet.

"Chaos Nightmare!" Purple orbs formed around Shadow's fists and he punched Chaos 2.

"Sticky Bubbles!" Bubbles sent several sticky bubbles at Chaos 2, pinning him to the ground.

"Chaos Boost!" Shadow is about to ram into Chaos 2, but he teleports behind Shadow and punch him.

Rouge tries to Screw Kick Chaos 2, but he forms an electric shield to block it, and sent a water blast at her.

"Bursting Bubbles!" Bubbles blew a large bubble at Chaos 2, but he catch it and pop it by squeezing it.

"That's so cruel!" Bubbles said.

Chaos 2 extended his arm and punched Bubbles, knocking her out.

"Chaos Spear!" Shadow shot arrows made of Chaos energy at Chaos 2, but he teleports and knock down Shadow from behind.

Shadow was sent crashing into a wall, the red and green aura surrounding him disappeared, and he was no longer powered by the Emeralds.

"Darn it! It can't end just yet!" Shadow said as he got up.

Chaos 2 comes by and knocks him toward the entrance.

Chaos 2 was about to take Shadow's Emeralds, when the door flew open and came bursting in was Sonic, who headbutted Chaos 2 into a crate.

"Shadow? What're you doing here?" Sonic asked.

"Trying to give you these, but someone else wants them." Shadow replied as he showed Sonic his Chaos Emeralds.

"Bubbles! Are you okay?" Blossom and Buttercup asked as Bubbles got up.

"Yeah, now that you guys are here." Bubbles replied.

"Let's get this guy!" Sonic said as he and Shadow energized themselves with the Chaos Emeralds.

Sonic and Shadow both used Homing Attack on Chaos 2, knocking him back a few feet.

Sonic charged up a Light Speed Attack, and unleashed it on Chaos 2, and Shadow followed with Chaos Burst.

Chaos 2 wasn't fazed from the attack and started drawing more power from the Emeralds, and whacked Sonic and Shadow back.

Chaos 2's attack cancelled the power boost of the Chaos Emeralds on Sonic and Shadow.

"Here! Why don't you try using them?" Shadow said as he threw the Red and Green Emeralds to Blossom and Buttercup, and Chaos 2 turned his gaze towards them.

"How does this work? I don't really know how Bubbles did it, but I'll still have to try." Blossom thought, and she held the Red Emerald in her hand and concentrated, suddenly the Emerald transferred its power to her, and she gave off a red and white aura.

Buttercup tried the same thing, and soon she was giving off a green and white aura.

Chaos 2 extended his lower arms at Blossom and Buttercup, but the two dodged.

Blossom suddenly used ice breath on Chaos 2's arms, freezing them in place.

Buttercup threw a fireball at Chaos 2's frozen arms, smashing them.

"Fro-Yo Attack!" Blossom shoots her yo-yo at Chaos 2, which freeze him solid.

"Fireball Slam!" Buttercup hammered a fireball at Chaos 2, smashing him to pieces.

"That was awesome!" Sonic said.

"You really showed him." Rouge said.

"Let's get the Emeralds back to the lab." Blossom said, but then, there was a "Crash!" and Eggman came bursting through the wall.

"Ah, so there are the Chaos Emeralds, we'll be taking them, thank you." Eggman said and mechanical hands snatched the Chaos Emeralds in the heroes' possession.

"Hey! Give them back!" Buttercup demanded.

"Demanding will get you nowhere, but I'll give you this." Eggman said as he tossed a cube to the ground, and a giant robot started to form from it.

* * *

**_Chaos 2 beats Bubbles, Shadow, and Rouge, and he's about to take the Emeralds, Sonic comes to lend Shadow a hand. But however, they're still no match for Chaos 2. Fortunately, Blossom and Buttercup draw power from the Emeralds and with it, they defeat Chaos 2. Then, Eggman comes by and steals the Emeralds and leave a giant robot behind. To be continued..._**


	11. Warehouse Battle II

_**Warehouse Battle II**_

* * *

**New Townsville: Abandoned warehouse**

Everyone stared at the size and design of the robot that stood before them.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Eggman said. "I spent the rest of yesterday building this thing, and now to activate this great creation of mine."

The robot opens its mouth and creates a suction which dragged Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese into a container inside of it, while Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Rouge, and the Powerpuff Girls Z managed to hold their grounds.

The robot stopped the suction, and quickly pinned Blossom and Rouge to the ground.

"Help!" Blossom shouted.

Buttercup hammered the robot's head, causing it to spin, and the robot released Blossom and Rouge to readjust his head.

"Bouncy Bubbles!" Bubbles blew a bubble to the robot's foot, knocking it off its feet.  
Sonic and Shadow Spin Dashed all around the robot.

Blossom grabbed the robot's right arm and Buttercup hammered its shoulder.

Rouge kicked it on the chest, and Knuckles sent a punch to the robot's knees.

Shadow shot Chaos Spear at the robot.

The robot opened up a compartment from its arms and legs and started firing a barrage of missiles and lasers.

Sonic and Shadow had no problem outrunning the attacks.

Rouge, Knuckles, and the Powerpuffs had no trouble dodging lasers, and destroying the missiles.

Blossom flew toward the robot's head, and the robot aimed all its weapon at her.

Blossom dodged lasers and destroyed missiles as Bubbles and Buttercup used this opportunity to break all the robot's weapon systems.

"I guess I should have made the weapons harder to destroy." Eggman said. "Oh well, this is the perfect time for my escape."

Blossom then heard a faint cry from inside the robot.

Remembering that Tails, Cream, Cheese, and Amy were sucked into the robot, Blossom looked for a way to get inside the robot.

As Blossom looked for a way in the robot, Buttercup and Bubbles noticed Eggman getting away.

"Come on, Bubbles! Let's get him!" Buttercup said.

The two attempted to fly after Eggman, but they were grabbed by two stretched arms.

"What the?" Buttercup asked. "Not again, how many times is that thing gonna come back?"

Chaos 2, in his normal form, is holding Buttercup and Bubbles, allowing Eggman to get away.

Meanwhile, Blossom started removing giant screws that held the robot's jaws in place, once she removed the last screw, the jaw fell off, and Blossom flew down its neck, to where Tails, Amy, Cream, and Cheese were.

"Don't worry guys, I'm getting you out of here!" Blossom said.

"Thanks, Blossom!" Tails said.

"Chao, chao." Cheese said.

Blossom used her yo-yo string for Amy to grab onto as she, Tails, Cream, and Cheese flew out of the robot.

"Sonic, now!" Blossom said once she was out of the robot.

Knuckles landed one more punch at the robot, Rouge hit it with another Screw Kick, and Shadow used Chaos Lance, and then Sonic rushed into the opening where the jaw was and smashed its power core.

As Sonic came out of the robot, the robot exploded.

Meanwhile, Chaos 2 saw this and released Bubbles and Buttercup, and left the scene.

"Oh Sonic, you saved us." Amy said as she hugged Sonic.

"Bad news, Eggman got away, we flew after him, but Chaos came back and stopped us." Buttercup said as she and Bubbles regrouped with the others.

"Well, I guess there's nothing left to do, but go back to the lab." Blossom said.

* * *

_**Eggman flees with the Chaos Emeralds while the heroes deal with his robot. Buttercup and Bubbles attempt to go after him, but Chaos 2 holds them back, and release them when Eggman has escaped. To be continued...**_


	12. Origin of Chaos

_**Origin of Chaos**_

* * *

**New Townsville: Science Lab**

"Well, we lost the Emeralds again, but this time to Eggman." Sonic said.

"By the way, how do you know about Chaos?" Blossom asked.

"We fought Chaos before in the past, and I thought he wouldn't cause trouble anymore, but when that Black Z-Ray struck the Master Emerald, it proved us wrong." Knuckles replied.

"Wait, hold on." Professor Utonium said. "Maybe if we investigate the Master Emerald, we can figure something out about Chaos."

"Alright, everyone gather round." Sonic said.

Everyone gathers in the middle of the room, and Sonic and Shadow both grab the Cyan and White Chaos Emeralds and shout. "Chaos Control!"

Everyone disappeared in a flash of light.

**Mobius: Angel Island**

After a flash of light, everyone appeared.

"Where are we?" Bubbles asked.

"This is our world, Mobius." Sonic replied.

"Come on, the shrine is this way." Knuckles says as he walks in a direction.

The heroes now arrive at the shrine which the Master Emerald is located.

"Awesome, so this is the Master Emerald?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup, and through this we're gonna try to reach Tikal the Echidna, who sealed away Chaos in the past." Knuckles said. "The seven Chaos Emeralds are the servers. Our hearts intensify their power. The controller serves to unify the chaos!"

Then, a bright green light shone from the Master Emerald and then appeared an image of Tikal the Echidna.

"Is that Tikal?" Blossom asked.

"Yes, I am Tikal." Tikal said.

"Can you tell us about Chaos?" Ken asked.

"Very well, Chaos started off as a normal Chao, but it was mutated into its current water-like form due to prolonged exposure to Chaos energy. Chaos was originally a benevolent being, who protected its fellow Chao around the altar. But however, when the leader of the Echidna Tribe and my father, Pachacamac attempted to steal the Chaos Emeralds for a war, it injured many Chao, which enraged Chaos. Chaos proceeded to absorb the negative energies of the Chaos Emeralds and he brought rampage to wherever he went."

"That sounds terrible!" Bubbles said.

"Fortunately, I thought of one way to stop Chaos by sacrificing my physical form to seal both myself and Chaos into the Master Emerald. Four millennia later, Dr. Eggman shattered the Master Emerald to free Chaos and use him to rule the world, but Chaos used Eggman the whole time, and once he had all seven Emeralds, he betrayed Eggman and went on a rampage, but Sonic was able to use the positive energy to defeat Chaos and return him to his once benevolent state. And I left with Chaos to live in peace, but the Black Z-Ray you speak of have corrupted Chaos, and turned him evil, once again." Tikal continued.

"Don't worry, we'll defeat Chaos, count on it." Blossom said.

"Thank you, I wish you good luck." Tikal's said as she faded away.

* * *

_**The heroes head to the shrine on Angel Island to use the Master Emerald and speak with the spirit of Tikal to get some info about Chaos. Afterwards, she disappears and the heroes vow to defeat Chaos. To be continued...**_


	13. Battle at the Park

**_Battle at the Park_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Science lab**

After a flash of light, everyone reappeared at the lab.

"Come on! Let's get to work on finding the last Chaos Emerald!" Professor Utonium said. "As long as we can keep the remaining Emeralds out of Chaos's hands, wAt the e just might be able to stop him."

"Let's resume the search!" Sonic said and everyone rushed out of the lab.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Sonic and Shadow zoom through the streets of New Townsville.

Tail in the Hyper Tornado, the Powerpuffs, Cream, Cheese, and Rouge take their search to the skies.

Knuckles, Amy, Professor Utonium, Ken and Poochi ride in the van.

Sonic heads into the park, when suddenly, from the lake, Chaos appears, with the Yellow and Blue Chaos Emeralds installed in his upper arms, and the Red and Green Emeralds in his belly.

Chaos is now Chaos 4, and he's now more shark-like with a back fin, his hands and feet are now webbed, with a horn on his head.

"Hey guys! I found Chaos, he's absorbed more Emeralds again, come quick, he's at the par..." Sonic says through his watch, but before he can finish, Chaos 4 slaps him, and break the watch.

"Ah, great." Sonic said. "Hopefully, the others will know what I was about to say."

Chaos 4 sends an energy wave at Sonic, who dodge by jumping.

Sonic lands on a big lily pad as Chaos 4 dive into the lake, preparing to attack Sonic at any given moment.

Chaos 4 leaped out of the water and headed for Sonic, but he jumped and landed on another lily pad.

Chaos repeated the same attack all over again, but Sonic jumped over all of them.

When Chaos 4 leaps out of the water again, but this time, Sonic grab onto Chaos 4 and ride him.

Chaos 4 attempt to shake Sonic off of himself, but Sonic grabs on tight.

Chaos 4 dive into the water and leap out several times, but Sonic still refuse to let go.

Finally, Chaos 4 lands on the ground with his back facing-down, finally getting Sonic off him.

Sonic gets back to his feet as Chaos 4 shoot a water blast, sending him into a tree.

As Sonic gets up, Sonic hears a plane approaching, it's the Hyper Tornado.

"Sonic, here!" Tails says as he press a button on the Hyper Tornado and it fires a Power Ring.

Sonic grabs the Ring and rush to fight Chaos 4.

Sonic headbutt Chaos 4 and knock him back into the lake.

Chaos 4 gets up and use the lake's water as waterspouts and send them at Sonic, but he just run circles around the waterspouts, dispersing them.

Chaos 4 spins his lower right arm like a drill, and attempt to punch Sonic with it, but Sonic Spin Charge to counter Chaos 4's attack.

Finally, Sonic Spin Dash into Chaos 4 and knock him down for good.

Defeated, Chaos 4 flee the scene by flowing away into the lake.

"Sonic, even though the transmission got cut off, I figured you were about to say, the park." Tails said as he landed the Hyper Tornado.

"Yeah, I'm just glad you got here in time." Sonic said.

Then, a ringing comes from Tails's watch, and Tails answer it to see the Powerpuff Girls. "Hey Tails, we found the last Emerald." Blossom said through the watch.

"The Professor, Ken, and Poochi went back to the lab to keep the two Emeralds that we have safe." Bubble said.

"And it just got even better." Sonic said and he and Tails fly to the girls location on the Hyper Tornado.

However, Chaos 4 emerge from the lake, having heard everything.

* * *

**_Sonic encounter Chaos 4 at the park, and after Tails arrive and send Sonic a Ring, he sends Chaos 4 retreating. Meanwhile, the Powerpuffs find the final Chaos Emerald, and Sonic and Tails rush off to their location, but unfortunately Chaos heard it all. To be continued..._**


	14. The 7th Chaos Emerald

**_The 7th Chaos Emerald_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

In an alley, the Rowdyruff Boys are gathered toward a purple light.

"So what do you think this is?" Boomer asked.

"I dunno, but we're officially declaring it as the property of the Rowdyruff Boys." Brick said.

"Yeah, this thing just can't be wasted on lame jokes, I'm sensing some strong energy coming from this thing." Butch says as he reveals the Purple Chaos Emerald as the source of the purple light.

While the Rowdyruff Boys marvel at their prize, the Powerpuff Girls spy on them.

"Great, out of all the villains who could've gotten their hands on a Chaos Emerald, it had to be the Rowdyruff Boys." Buttercup said.

"Maybe we could ask them for it." Bubbles suggested.

"Uh, yeah, they'll just give it to us easily as they're likely to learn manners." Blossom said.

"Oh, right." Bubbles said.

"Let's beat the crud out of them." Buttercup said.

The Rowdyruff Boys all touched the Chaos Emerald at once, and the Emerald began to glow brightly, and it started giving power to the Rowdyruff Boys, they were surrounded in a purple and black aura.

"Whoa, fellas, do you feel stronger?" Brick asked.

"Yeah, me too." Boomer replied.

"I feel so strong, I think we can finally beat those Powerpuff sissies." Butch asked.

"Just try it!" Blossom's voice said as the Powerpuff Girls flew to face the Rowdyruff Boys.

"Oh yeah? Well we got new moves, thanks to that purple gem! Fireball Straw!" Brick said as he took out his straw and blew a fireball out of it, forcing the girls to dodge.

"Cotton Staff Slam!" Boomer's cotton swab grew into a staff and he whacked the girls away.

"This one may not smell, but it is sharp. Boomerang Slash!" Butch took off a sock and threw it at the girls, which became a bladed boomerang, the girls flew out of the way to dodge.

"Hah! With our new powers, you girls are no match for us!" Brick said, but then the power boost from the Chaos Emerald expired, and they were back to their normal strength.

"Hey, what the? What happened to our brand-new powers?" Boomer asked.

"Well, well... Looks like the Chaos Emerald boost expired." Blossom said, and the girls gave the Rowdyruff Boys a triple smackdown.

"We'll get you for this!" Butch said as he, Boomer, and Brick were sent flying.

"That takes care of that!" Blossom said.

"Let's get the Chaos Emerald and head back to the lab." Bubbles said, and she flew down and picked up the Emerald.

"I'll contact the others." Buttercup said as she took out her compact. "Hey we got the last Emerald, meet you back at the lab."

**New Townsville: Science lab**

But when everyone got back to the lab, everything was a wreck.

The walls were damaged, some machines were broken, the beakers and test tubes were a mess, and Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi were lying on the floor.

"Professor! What happened?" Bubbles asked.

"It was Chaos. He came bursting into the lab and stole the 2 Emeralds that we did collect, and with six Chaos Emeralds, he's just one Emerald away from becoming invincible." Professor Utonium replied.

"Chaos, he's annoying as he's clever and sneaky." Blossom said.

"But good thing we have that last Emerald that Chaos needs." Buttercup said.

* * *

**_The Rowdyruff Boys are revealed to have the last Chaos Emerald in their possession. The Powerpuffs fight them and take the Chaos Emerald. Later, back at the lab, everyone comes back to see Chaos has wrecked it and stole the Cyan and White Chaos Emeralds. To be continued..._**


	15. Beating Mojo

**_Beating Mojo_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Mojo's house**

Mojo is working on a robot along with Eggman, when he hears a crash outside.

Mojo runs out of his house to investigate, and find the Rowdyruff Boys. "The Rowdyruff Boys?" Mojo asked.

"Hey Mojo!" The Rowdyruff Boys said.

"You're never gonna believe what happened to us!" Brick said.

"We just found something awesome, but then those Powerpuff meanies came and beat us up." Boomer said.

"Yeah, and after that, they totally stole it!" Butch said.

"So the Powerpuff Girls have been bullying my boys, eh?" Mojo said. "Don't worry, Boys, Mojo will get revenge for you!"

And with that, Mojo ran back inside the house to finish the robot ASAP.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

The Powerpuffs, Sonic, and Knuckles wandered around the downtown of New Townsville, looking for Chaos.

"I know it's risky, but maybe we can use the Chaos Emerald to lure Chaos out." Blossom said.

Suddenly, Mojo's voice shouts out loud, "Aha! I finally found you!"

"Mojo!" the girls shouted.

Mojo is in a new Mojo Robo equipped with some parts from Eggman's old inventions like Missile Wrist's missile hands, tentacles from Octoron, and the giant fan from Funfun and etc.

"The monkey, looks like he got himself some toys from Eggman." Sonic said.

"Silence! Now you will feel my wrath!" Mojo says as he activated the fan, creating a strong wind.

"This wind is strong!" Bubbles said as the girls struggle to prevent themselves from being blown away by the wind.

"Nice try!" Sonic said and then he run toward the robot and disable the giant fan.

"Thanks Sonic!" Buttercup said.

"Take these!" Mojo fired the missile hands at Sonic, but he gets on and starts dancing.

"Alright, Sonic, give him the old 'Slap-on-the-Wrist' trick!" Knuckles said.

One of the missile hands retract, and Sonic makes a face at Mojo.

Mojo attempts to smash Sonic with the other missile hand, but Sonic jumps off, causing Mojo to smash both hands instead.

Knuckles punched the knees, knocking down the robot.

"What is happening? My new robot is being powered by the Chaos Emeralds! It should be crushing you!" Mojo said.

Knuckles climbed the robot and tore through its chest, and came out with the Yellow, Blue, Red, and Green Chaos Emeralds.

"Here! Hold them for me!" Knuckles said as he threw the Emeralds to Sonic, and the Powerpuff Girls.

Then, Knuckles punched the robot, causing it to crack all over, and then finally explodes, and Mojo is sent flying.

"Alright, we got four more Emeralds, now we just have to get back the ones that Chaos took." Blossom said.

"Hold on, I'm not so sure." Sonic said.

"What do you mean?" Bubbles asked.

"I fought Chaos in the park, and he had those Emeralds with him that time. And Professor Utonium said Chaos now have six Chaos Emeralds." Sonic replied.

"I think you're right, lemme see." Knuckles said as he took the Yellow Emerald and observed it, until it lost its glow, followed by the other three. "Just like that, those four were fake."

"Wait, if these were fake, then that means, Chaos has the real Emeralds." Blossom said.

"I bet he's the one who switched the real Emeralds with fake ones so Eggman wouldn't get suspicious."

And then, Chaos appears, now as Chaos 6, a spider-like creature with six green eyes and two scorpion tails.

"That gelatinous jerk! He gets more monstrous every time he absorbs an Emerald." Buttercup said as Chaos 6 roars and comes for the heroes.

* * *

**_Sonic, Knuckles, and the Powerpuff Girls attempt to track down Chaos, but run into Mojo. They easily defeat him, and take Chaos Emeralds, but they're revealed to be fake as Chaos 6 arrives with all-real Chaos Emeralds. To be continued..._**


	16. Chaos 6 Battle

**_Chaos 6 Battle_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Chaos 6 lets out a mighty roar at Sonic, Knuckles, and the girls.

From Chaos 6's back comes out several tentacles which rain down upon Sonic, Knuckles, and the girls, who leap out of the way.

Chaos 6 opens its mouth and shoot a water blast, and shoot knocking the heroes into a wall.

With its twin scorpion tails, Chaos 6 charge up an energy beam and fire at the heroes, but they move out of the way.

"Power-Yo Attack!" Blossom shoots her Yo-Yo at Chaos 6, but it just bounce off of Chaos 6.

"Bubble Trouble!" Bubbles send bubbles at Chaos 6, but he pops them with its tails before they can get close enough.

"Hypersonic Swing!" Buttercup tries to hammer Chaos 6's tails, but the attack just pass through harmlessly.

Knuckles glide up and come down for a punch, but Chaos 6 knocks him back with its tentacles.

Sonic charge at Chaos 6 with Spin Dash, but Chaos 6 counters by spinning one of its tails like a drill.

"This isn't working." Bubbles said.

"We have to find its weak spot." Blossom said.

She looked around Chaos 6 for anything that maybe a weak spot and notice its brain.

"Wait, that's it!" Blossom said. "We have to hit it in the brain, if we attack it, then we can disable Chaos."

"But did you forget about that body of his that can become hard to protect itself?" Buttercup asked.

"No problem, Shovel Claws!" Knuckles says as he brought out the Shovel Claws.

The heroes then all make a run for Chaos 6.

"Alright, the Shovel Claws will tear through Chaos's body, then hit it with everything you've got!" Knuckles said.

Knuckles leap and use the Shovel Claws to dig an opening in Chaos, leaving its brain exposed and vulnerable to attack.

Sonic Spin Dashed into the opening.

"Power-Yo Attack Part 2!" Blossom shot her Yo-Yo at Chaos 6's brain.

"Bubble Trouble #2!" Bubbles blew bubbles into Chaos 6's brain.

"Hypersonic Swing the Second!" Buttercup shot an energy wave into the weak spot.

Chaos 6 is hit by the four attacks directly to its brain, and as a result, collapse into a puddle.

As Chaos 6's body lies motionless, Knuckles proceeds to pick up the six Chaos Emeralds that Chaos had.

"Alright, we got six, hey Blossom, you still got the other one?" Knuckles asked Blossom as he put the Chaos Emeralds into a bag.

"Sure do." Blossom said as she took out the Purple Chaos Emerald.

"Excellent, let's get back to the lab and–" Knuckles said, but then, an explosion from behind knocks them down.

Blossom and Knuckles drop the Chaos Emeralds as they fall and a mechanical hand proceeds to pick them up.

The heroes look up to see Eggman and the New Townsville villains in a large hovercraft.

"Ha–hahaha!" Eggman laughed.

"We got the seven Chaos Emeralds!" Ace said.

"We got them." Grubber said.

"The Amoeba Boys have participated in a successful jewel theft!" Top Hat said.

"You said it, boss." Poncho said.

"Yes, indeed." Violet said.

"With these Emeralds, we are gonna make ourselves stronger than you!" Arturo said.

"We'll make you pay for earlier!" Butch said.

"I can't wait to try out the Emeralds' powers on ourselves!" Big Billy said.

"Tootle-oo. Thanks for collecting the Chaos Emeralds for me!" Eggman said and the villains flew away.

* * *

**_Sonic, Knuckles, and the Powerpuff Girls defeat Chaos 6, and get their hands on all seven Chaos Emeralds, but the villains come by and steal them. To be continued..._**

* * *

**_A/N: Recently, someone asked if I would add his OCs into this story. Sorry, but I do not take those type of requests. Go to my profile _****_for more information._**


	17. The Villains' Escape

**_The Villains' Escape_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

The Powerpuff Girls, Sonic, and Knuckles chased the villains as they flew away.

"Stop, you!" Blossom said.

"Give us back the Chaos Emeralds!" Knuckles demanded.

"Uh, I think you mean our Chaos Emeralds, but Mojo will give you this." Mojo said as he tossed a cube to the ground.

As the cube landed, it began to expand into a giant robot that stood about 20 ft tall.

"Robot, destroy them!" Mojo ordered.

"Command received, carrying out orders." the robot said as it prepared to attack.

The robot sent a punch, but the heroes dodged it.

"Now while they are busy, we can escape." Mojo said, but then, Tails and Shadow in the Hyper Tornado came flying by.

"Change of plans, robot, knock that plane out of the sky." Eggman ordered.

"Affirmative." The robot responded as it fired an eye laser at the Hyper Tornado, it barely miss, but it breaks a small part of the wing, forcing it to land.

"Ha! Now that Tails is grounded, we can leave for sure." Eggman said, and the villains leave the scene, but not before Tails secretly attach a tracking device to the bottom of the hovercraft.

Shadow jumps and Spin Dash into the robot.

The robot fired an eye laser at Sonic, but he Quick Stepped it.

A cannon on the robot's shoulders opened up and fired missiles.

Buttercup used her hammer and hammered all the missiles back at the robot.

Knuckles climbed up the robot and punched its head, sending it spinning.

Blossom tied up its right arm, and Sonic Spin Dashed into it to knock it off.

Shadow fired Chaos Spear at the robot, and Blossom, with the robot's arm still tied to her Yo-Yo, whacks the robot with its own arm.

The robot stumble backward, and Bubbles blew a bubble to its feet, knocking it off balance.

"Sticky Bubbles!" Bubbles blew sticky bubbles to hold the robot in place to make sure it couldn't get up.

Then, Tails flew to the robot's head, opened up its circuits and cut some wires to shut it down.

The robot's eyes stopped glowing and the robot lied motionless on the ground.

"There, another robot defeated." Sonic said.

"But Eggman got away." Knuckles said.

"Don't worry, I secretly attached a tracking device to Eggman's hovercraft earlier." Tails said as he showed the location on his tracker. "And they're at this location."

"That's the New Townsville Lighthouse!" Bubbles said.

"We better get there, fast." Blossom said. "And I'll send that info to the others."

And as she did that, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup headed for the lighthouse, while Tails stayed behind to fix the Hyper Tornado's wing.

* * *

**_The heroes chase after the villains to get back the Chaos Emerald, but they're forced to deal with a new robot, despite being defeated, still buys enough time for the villains to escape. But fortunately, Tails used a tracking device to track their location to a lighthouse. To be continued... _Read &amp; Review**

* * *

**_A/N: Even though there's a watchtower, I don't know if New Townsville has a lighthouse, I just thought a lighthouse might be better than a watchtower._**


	18. Lighthouse Raid

**_Lighthouse Raid_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Lighthouse**

In the lighthouse, on the top floor, Eggman and Mojo installed the seven Chaos Emeralds into a machine, while the other villains watched.

But however, none of them were aware that Chaos was spying on them, ready to claim the Chaos Emeralds, when the right moment would strike.

"Eggman, please keep working, Mojo will be on the lookout." Mojo said.

"Yeah, sure go ahead." Eggman said.

"We're almost done, we'll be unstoppable." Ace said.

"We'll finally beat those Powerpuffs for good!" Brick said.

Meanwhile, with Mojo, he continued to look through a telescope, when he spotted the Powerpuffs flying toward the lighthouse.

"The Powerpuffs are coming!" Mojo shouted.

"Orbot, Cubot! Activate defense mechanisms!" Eggman ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Orbot and Cubot said, as they pressed some buttons and pulled some levers.

Many missile launchers, and laser turrets were activated, and began firing at the girls.

"They really weaponized the lighthouse." Bubbles said as she dodged a missile.

"Come on, let's show them our stuff!" Buttercup said.

Blossom used her Yo-Yo to tie up a missile and send it into a laser turret.

Bubbles blew a bubble to bounce a missile back to its launcher.

Buttercup hammered a missile into another laser turret.

Blossom shot her Yo-Yo destroying a missile launcher

Bubbles trapped a laser turret in a bubble, causing the laser to bounce off the bubble's surface until it destroyed the turret.

Buttercup shot a sonic boom from her hammer destroying the last missile launcher.

And then, all the missile launchers and turrets were destroyed.

"Come on, let's go." Blossom said.

Meanwhile, Sonic on the ground, Rouge in the air, Tails, Amy, in the Hyper Tornado with Shadow and Knuckles on the wings, Professor Utonium, Ken, Poochi, Cream, and Cheese in a helicopter were heading toward the lighthouse.

"Good thing the Powerpuff Girls cleared a way for us, now we can get closer to the lighthouse without too much trouble." Tails said as he landed the Hyper Tornado near the lighthouse.

After regrouping, the Powerpuff Girls, Sonic, Knuckles, and Shadow headed inside the lighthouse to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds.

In the top floor of the lighthouse, the Chaos Energy device was reaching 100%.

"Haha! So what if those meddlesome do-gooders got through our defense, the machine is ready, and then, we'll be invincible." Eggman said.

"Not so fast! Egghead!" Sonic said as he, Knuckles, Shadow, and the Powerpuff Girls entered the top floor of the lighthouse.

"You guys again!? But you are too late, all it takes is just one push of a button, and the power of the Chaos Emeralds are ours to command!" Mojo said.

But then, Chaos finally revealed itself, it pushed the villains away, smashed the machine, and retrieved the Chaos Emeralds inside.

The Chaos Emeralds surrounded Chaos as it began its transformation into Perfect Chaos.

* * *

**_The heroes raid the lighthouse to retrieve the Chaos Emeralds. But just as they arrive to the top floor, Chaos reveals itself and initiates its transformation into Perfect Chaos. To be continued... _****Read &amp; Review**


	19. Perfect Chaos

**_Perfect Chaos_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Lighthouse**

Chaos has now absorbed all seven Chaos Emeralds into itself, and flows away.

"Where is it going?" Blossom asked.

"Probably not good." Sonic replied.

"Come on, let's regroup with the others for now!" Buttercup said.

Back outside, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup exited the lighthouse.

"Hey, what happened in there?" Ken asked.

"Chaos, and now it's got all seven Chaos Emeralds, it'll transform into Perfect Chaos, and cause mayhem." Sonic replied.

"That's not good!" Professor Utonium shouted.

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Everyone was having their normal lives, when suddenly, manhole covers were being lifted into the air by water, in the sewers a wave of water was rushing in.

From bathroom sinks, fire hydrants, water fountains, and everything else that gave out water was sending out massive amounts of water, starting to flood the city.

From the flood, emerged Perfect Chaos, who let out a massive roar.

At City Hall, the Mayor and Ms. Bellum watched this happen on a monitor.

"First, there was a volcano, and now a flood by a giant water monster, what do we do, Ms. Bellum?" the Mayor asked.

"You have to do something, sir!" Ms. Bellum said.

"Right," the Mayor said. "Call the Air Force!"

The Air Force proceed to attack Perfect Chaos, but it swallow the missiles and send it back at the jets, destroying them, but the pilots make it safe.

Sonic, Shadow, and the Powerpuffs make it to the city, just as Perfect Chaos spit out the Emeralds, drained of their powers.

Then, Tikal appears and says, "Everything is lost, Chaos's mind has been corrupted by the Black Z-Ray, and now, Chaos has drained the Chaos Emeralds of their power, and use it to destroy the world."

Then, Cream appears with the Blue Emerald. "Here guys, look."

"Hey, check it out!" Amy appears with the White Emerald.

Knuckles arrive with the villains following him and he reveals the Yellow Emerald. "Here, you guys have more experience with these."

"Hey, you guys, if we have all seven, then we can beat Chaos!" Tails shows up with the Red Emerald.

"I don't do this very often, but I'll make an exception today." Rouge reveals the Cyan Emerald.

"Ahem." Knuckles said to the villains.

"Alright, fine, take it." Mojo reveals the purple Emerald.

"Hey, we got one more!" Ken, Poochi, and Professor Utonium show up with the Green Emerald.

Then, suddenly, the Chaos Emeralds start glowing once again, powered up by caring and friendship from the heroes.

"The Chaos Emeralds being restored by positive emotions, it's a wonderful sight." Tikal said.

"Hey, wanna join us beat in beating Chaos?" Sonic asked.

The Powerpuff Girls nod and join Sonic and Shadow as the Emeralds spin around them.

Sonic and Shadow start their transformations, becoming Super Sonic and Super Shadow.

The Powerpuff Girls' uniform and hair decorations receive a gold color scheme, their hairs are all now golden blonde, with their own respective color streaks, and their wrist and ankle cuffs have a symbol of their respective shapes.

"Whoa! Awesome!" Super Blossom said.

"I think we can beat Chaos like this!" Super Bubbles said.

"Alright! Let's get him!" Super Buttercup said.

* * *

**_Chaos transforms into Perfect Chaos and flood New Townsville. Perfect Chaos drains the Chaos Emeralds of their powers, but fortunately, the Emeralds are restored with positive emotions, allowing Sonic and Shadow, and even the Powerpuff Girls, to transform into Super mode. To be continued... _****Read &amp; Review**


	20. End of the Chaos

**_End of the Chaos_**

* * *

**New Townsville: Downtown**

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and the Super Powerpuffs were face-to-face with each other.

Perfect Chaos tried to hit them with waterspouts, but Super Blossom froze them with ice breath, and Super Buttercup smashed it with a fireball.

Perfect Chaos sent its tentacles at Super Sonic and Super Shadow, but they both stopped the attack, and vaporized the tentacles.

"You can't stop us!" Super Shadow said.

"Chaos Yo-Yo Shot! Chaos Bubble Blaster! Chaos Hammer Slammer!" the Super Powerpuffs attacked with their own attacks.

"Arrow of Light!" Super Sonic tackled Perfect Chaos.

"Spear of Light!" Super Shadow sent projectiles at Perfect Chaos.

Chaos charged up a laser breath, but Super Bubbles blocked it with a sonic scream.

Super Sonic and Super Shadow both charged up Spin Dashes and attacked Perfect Chaos by ramming into it multiple times.

"Hey do you think we can use Spin Dash in our Super forms?" Super Bubbles asked.

"Maybe, I'm giving it a try." Super Blossom said.

Super Blossom successfully use Spin Dash, becoming a golden ball with pink stripes, and she joins Super Sonic and Super Shadow in attacking Perfect Chaos.

Super Bubbles and Super Buttercup both use Spin Dash and they become a golden ball with blue stripes and a golden ball with green stripes respectively, and joins the others.

"I have an idea, I'm gonna hammer you guys into Chaos." Super Buttercup said, as she held up her hammer.

"Okay." Super Sonic said as he Spin Dashed towards Super Buttercup, who hammered him into Perfect Chaos's head, dealing damage.

Super Shadow, Super Blossom, and Super Bubbles also Spin Dashed towards Super Buttercup getting hammered into Chaos's head, dealing even more damage.

"Alright, now all at once!" Super Sonic said, and he, Super Shadow, Super Blossom, Super Bubbles, and Super Buttercup all charged up their Spin Dashes, and they penetrated inside Perfect Chaos's body, who started glowing gold, until it finally exploded.

The citizens cheered as Perfect Chaos was no more.

Super Sonic, Super Shadow, and the Super Powerpuffs landed back on the ground as their transformations ceased.

"You did it!" Amy shouted.

"Awesome!" Knuckles said.

"You were amazing." Cream said.

"Great job." Rouge said.

"You showed him a thing or two!" Poochi said.

But then, Chaos's watery body drops on the road and Chaos reformed itself.

"No way, it survived?" Buttercup asked.

But instead of attacking, Chaos just stand still, it shrink down to about 4 ft, and its lower arms disappear.

"But it doesn't look hostile." Blossom said.

"If you ask me, I think Chaos is calm now." Bubbles said.

"Chaos has now been purified of the Black Z-Ray that corrupted it." Tikal said as she approach Chaos. "Time to go."

Tikal and Chaos float into the air, and they both fade away.

"And I guess it's time for us to go as well." Sonic said as he held up the Chaos Emeralds.

"I agree." Eggman said as he joined Sonic and his friends.

"Well, it was nice to meet ya, hope we can do it again sometimes." Sonic said, and the Powerpuffs, Professor Utonium, Ken, and Poochi waved goodbye.

"Chaos Control!" Sonic and Shadow both shouted, and with a flash of light, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Amy, Cream, Cheese, Shadow, Rouge, Eggman, Orbot, and Cubot disappeared.

"Hey, where are the other villains?" Blossom asked, noticing that the villains were gone.

"They must've escaped while we weren't looking." Ken said.

"Yeah? Well next time, we'll get 'em." Buttercup said, and everyone share a laugh.

* * *

**_The End..._**

**Read &amp; Review**

* * *

**A/N: I gave the Powerpuffs the Spin Dash ability, because I thought it would be awesome.**


End file.
